


Cat And Mouse

by adoration_under_the_moon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoration_under_the_moon/pseuds/adoration_under_the_moon
Summary: You and your twin arrive at Twisted Wonderland, another world set in an Otome setting.This experience turns into a game of cat and mouse.You are as playful as you are smart, and your sister Yuu is painfully aware of this.Time to set a trap for the mouse.(Or: you being a crackhead and your sister cleaning up after you)(yes, this was previously named "Double Trouble". I just changed the name more fitting to the things I imagine.)
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Everyone (Twisted-Wonderland)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. My Dear Twin Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I ONLY UPDATE WHEN I WANT TO!!!!!

(You are a flamboyant male in this fic. I don't make the rules. I decided this by a coin toss so don't come at me!!!)

* * *

"y/n! Wake up or I will slap you." Spoke an all too familiar, scolding voice. You grimaced, tsk-ing when you opened your eyes to see your twin next to you. You hid behind the fridge earlier, so how could she have found you?

" _What is it, Yuu?"_ You whined, pouting as you observed the inside of the narrow space you both were inclosed in. And then it hit you. 

"We're in a fucking _coffin_ , that's what!" Spoke your younger twin with even more urgency, although this time it was hushed, as you had also heard the sound outside of the coffin. 

You blinked before looking up at the roof of the tiny case, listening to the scratches and relentless attempts to open the coffin. "A grave digger..?" You said with an identical hushed voice to hers. 

She nodded, and that's when you heard the crackling of a fire. "Are we going to be cooked alive!?" You whispered to Yuu, who was also panicking. 

It was illegal to grave dig without a permit. What if the gravedigger realised that you and your twin were alive? Would they kill you two?

Your first thought of action was to shield your sister from any harm, pressing her head to your chest and pressing her ponytail against your arms. "It'll be alright. We're fine. We're okay."

Your younger twin could hear your steady heartbeat, and she could hear the soft tone in your voice. It made her much calmer. It always did.

" _Huff, Huff_ , Why is this lid so heavy?!" spoke the surprisingly high pitched voice of the gravedigger. "Crap, I need to hurry. People are coming..!"

You and your sister looked at each other and then listened for more. "Time for my secret move! Guwaahuuh~~~~ There!" spoke the gravedigger as they pulled off the acclaimed heavy lid of the coffin.

"Fire..!!!!" Yuu exclaimed as she stared at the outside of the coffin. You both sat up, squeezing each other's hands together tightly.

"Okay, okay. Gotta get..." spoke the strange raccoon in front of the coffin. It seemed to be the culprit of the gravedigging. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!! Why are you up!?"

"A- A floating raccoon!!" squealed Yuu in horror as she hugged your chest tightly.

"Who are you calling raccoon!? I am the Great Grim!" Arrogantly spoke the cat 'grim', "Anyways, hurry and gimme those clothes! Or I'll roast you!"

You picked up your sister, bridal style, and jumped out of the coffin, running as fast as you can. 

You ran as far as your legs could take you, Yuu in your arms realising that you two were in a school. 

You ran to the library and accidentally tripped over a book. You twisted your torso so that Yuu would be shielded by you. Holy shit, that hurt. 

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human!" Spoke Grim. "If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over-" 

You watched as Grim yelped, from being whipped by a very strange whip.

"This is no mere rope. It is a lash of love!" Spoke the masked man with the whip.

"Kinky.." You whispered to your sister. She replied with a small slap to the back of your head, as she was trying to drag you away from these hooligans.

"Ah, found you at last. Are you two of the new students?" Spoke the masked man. "You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own! Not only that, you have yet to your familiar which has broken several school rules."

"Let me go!" Protested Grim as he struggled to escape from the strong whip, "I'm not their freakin' familiar!"

"Sure, Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment." Said the masked man as he gagged Grim."My goodness, it's unprecedented for new students to leave the Gate on their own."

You and your sister exchanged glances, you standing up with great difficulty as Yuu managed to hold you up.

"Ugh, how impatient can you be?" Scolded the masked man. "The entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors."

"..gate?" blurted out your sister with confusion. You shook your head a little in disappointment.

"It's the room you woke up in with all of the doors." said the masked man. "All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here."

"So those coffins were actually doors." You and your sister said in unison, which made the masked man slightly scared. 

"In the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar." mused the man. "If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it."

"Yeah, take _responsibility_ , Yuu." Even though you had no idea where you were, you were always in the mood to tease your younger twin.

"Oh my..! Now isn't the time to be long-winded." sighed the man as he gestured for you to follow. "The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close."

"I am Crowley, Headmaster of Night Raven College." He said as he pushed open the giant doors of the library, walking down the halls.

"Okay," Yuu replied.  
"Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world," spoke Crowley with pride. "One of the most prestigious schools in Twisted Wonderland."

You and your sister blinked at each other. "Only those magicians seen as worthy by the dark mirror can attend this school." He continued, obviously ignoring you and your twin's silence.

"Chosen ones use the gate and are summoned her from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well."

You and your sister nodded at each other because, during your time in the coffin, you both had heard the trodding of a horse.

"The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

The masked man finally stopped speaking, waiting for an example from you and your sister. You boldly spoke. "Well, isn't that stupid?"

"..Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony."

****

"Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" A redhaired boy spoke. "Listen up new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break then and it's off with your head."

"Uuugh, The stuffy ceremony is finally over." yawned a boy with Lion Ears. "We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaws, follow me."

"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to the fullest." Grinned a boy with glasses. "As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability."

"By the way, where did the headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony..." spoke a beautiful boy.

The beautiful boy's eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of Crowley to no avail. 

"Abandoning his post..." gloomily spoke the voice coming from the tablet.

"Did he get a stomachache or something..?" Said a boy in a turban.

**BAMM!**

"Not at all!" refuted Crowley's voice from across the hall in the doorframe. 

"Ah, he's here." sighed the red-haired boy.

"I cannot believe you all. We were missing two new students so I went to find them." Crowley glared at the people in the front. "You two are the only ones yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the racoon, step in front of the dark mirror."

You and your younger sister skipped to the strange mirror, ignoring the burning stares from the people in the front. "State thy name." said the face in the mirror. You could hear the red-haired boy in the background saying "Go one at a time!" But your twin seemed to ignore him, so you also ignored him.

"Yuu." Spoke your twin. "And y/n! I'm the prettier twin! Nice to meet you~" You smiled widely. The people in the background were stunned at your shamelessness, and you liked that.

"The shape of thy soul is..." The mirror's eyes widened. "I do not know."

"Come again?!" mumbled Crowley in the background.

"You both have magic that is sealed deep into your souls, and therefore I cannot see the shape."

The hall broke into a session of whispering.

"Mnggh! Pah! Then I'll take their place!" Yelled Grim as he spat out whatever Crowley used as a gag. Personally, You didn't even want to know. 

"Stay right there! Raccoon!" Urged Crowley.

"Unlike those dumb humans, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!" Arrogantly claimed Grim with an evil smirk. "If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"

"Everyone, get down!" Yelled the red-haired boy.

A flare of blue flames fell from Grim's mouth, engulfing almost everything with it. It circled the students dangerously.

"Waaaah! Hottttt! My butt's on fire!" yelled the boy in a turban.

"At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody catch that raccoon!" Shouted Crowley over the crackling of the inferno.

The people in the front wearing robes looked at each other. 

"Che! Suck ups." Spat the Man with Lion Ears.

"Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" spoke the Beautiful Man.

"Why me? Do it yourself." The Man with lion ears ignored the beautiful man.

"Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me." Smiled the Boy with Glasses."I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself."

"That's Azul for you. Always trying to earn himself points." Mockingly spoke the voice coming from the Tablet.

"Umm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?" Yelled the boy in a turban.

"Are you all even listening!?" Shouted Crowley once again. You thought that he'd have a sore throat by now.

"If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach." Spoke the man with lion ears as he crossed his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon!" Yelled Grim. You were getting tired of all the yelling.

"It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?" requested "Azul", and even though you were fairly sure that no mother would call their child Azul, you couldn't complain.

"I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get this over with." Spoke "Riddle". Even more ridiculous names. 

" **[OFF WITH YOUR HEAD]!!!** " Exclaimed Riddle as a collar formed around grim's neck. "Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 _{One shall never bring a cat into a festival.}_ You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once." 

"I-I'm not a cat!!" Refuted Grim. "I'll burn this collar right up and... E-eh? I Can't use my fire!"

"Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat." hummed Riddle. He looked really cool when he was smiling.

"Wh-what!? I'm not some pet!" Arrogantly spoke Grim.

"Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you." Glared Riddle.

You elbowed Yuu in the stomach and whispered to her mockingly, "Yeah, Yuu. He'd _never_ keep a pet like _that_."

"I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out." Sighed Riddle as he made his way back to his spot in between the people with purple robes at the front.

"Wow~ as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle." mused Azul. "I want it... No. I wouldn't ever want that cast on me." 

"You must do something about this! It is your familiar! Properly discip... eh? It's not yours?" Crowley blinked as you and your twin both made a face at him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Sassed Yuu. You bit your lip. Patience was one of the best-defining features of Yuu's, and she was currently losing it.

"We'd never get a familiar that tells us to strip, and that's from me!" You continued her sentence for her.

"Yeah, and he's the lowest of the low. He'd actually strip if Grim was handsome!" Hissed your younger twin angrily. 

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for pretty faces." You giggled, causing the hall to also chuckle softly. Your smile was contagious.

Crowley gestured for the cat to be thrown out, and Yuu smiled, kicking Grim like a football out of the hall.

"Nooo! I'm going to become... the best magician ever!!" yelled Grim as he was kicked out. 

"I wonder why he was so desperate." sighed Yuu as she crossed her arms.

"We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories." Coughed Crowley as he attempted to straighten out the situation. How gracious was he?

"..Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr Draconia, around at all." Crowley said.

"That's no different from usual, is it?" spoke the man with Lion Ears.

"What? Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?" mused the Boy in a Turban.

The beautiful man glared. "If you're going to complain you should have done it yourself."

"Hmmm. But I don't really know anything about that guy." whined the Boy in a Turban.

"By Draconia... Do they mean 'that' Malleus Draconia?" 

"Is he seriously attending this school?"

"Scary..."

Whispers flooded the room, You just braiding your younger sister's hair as you enjoyed the drama. How did Yuu keep her hair that soft and fluffy? You just couldn't comprehend it.

"I was correct." Spoke an old fashioned man, who was also wearing a purple, black and gold robe. "I thought he might come but Malleus really didn't. It seems the invitation 'never arrived' again."

"My deepest apologies. I promise we didn't intend to exclude you," whined Azul.

"His aura makes it hard to approach him." boldly spoke Riddle.

"It's fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me. ...I hope this doesn't upset him." spoke the old-fashioned man.

The people in the hall left with their respective dorm leaders. 

**

"Then, you both, I'm terribly sorry about this, but..." Crowley looked at you both with pity. "We must have you leave the school. I'm sure you both have a form of magic, but those who cannot use it cannot be allowed to attend class here."

"Three is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came." Reassured Crowley. He'd make a good father. "Enter the gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind..."

"This was a long dream," Yuu said to you as she held a tight grip on your hand, closing her eyes.

"A very stupid one, too." You said as you imagined home.

Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!" exclaimed Crowley.

The face in the mirror stayed awfully quiet.

"Ahem. Once more... Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this..." Started Crowley before he was intervened by the mirror. 

"It is nowhere." The mirror responded with a slight hint of pity.

"Eh..?" questioned Crowley.

"The place they belong is nowhere in this world." Confirmed the face in the Mirror to Crowley. "It does not exist."

"What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well, the unbelievable had been on parade today." Sighed Crowley."This is the first time it's ever happened since I became headmaster, what should be... Where exactly did you come from?"

You and your sister both answered the same place, this time holding both of each other's hands tight, afraid of fate.

"I've never heard of that place. I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I've never even heard that name before." Crowley paused to think. "Let's do some research in the library.

\----

"Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn't written in any history. Are you truly from where you say? You aren't lying to me by any chance?" Crowley sighed. "Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet. There's also the possibility you're from another world."

"We're Aliens!" You smiled and happily jumped. You always wanted to be like those cool aliens.

"What did you have on you when you came here? Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe... You appear to be empty-handed." Crowley stared at you, examining your clothing. 

You just realised you weren't wearing any shoes, just high-knee socks and a really long dress shirt with shorts underneath. You were supposed to go to a party before you came to this crazy place. 

You looked at Yuu, tilting your head to the side. She wore an outfit practically identical to yours, but she tucked in her dress shirt and wore lower socks with shoes.

"Now that you mention it, I don't have my wallet or phone.." Yuu pointed out as she checked her pockets.

"Noooo! My money!!!" You cried. You spent all week doing part-time jobs so you could have a well-balanced wallet.

Crowley blinked. "This is concerning.." Spoke the headmaster as he was deep in thought.

I cannot leave two penniless teenagers out on the street!" Crowley thought even harder for a moment, before smiling. You thought his brain cells popped and he would've snapped.

"Hmm... That's right! There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you clean it up you should at least be able to sleep there."

You and your twin nodded like lost puppies seeing their new master. 

"I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a way for you to return home. My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators." Crowley smiled. "We had better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it."

****

You blinked at the abandoned building, sighing.

"Right, right. Please come inside." hummed Crowley. "Staying here will at least keep you two out of the rain. I'm going back to do more research. Make yourselves at home."

Yuu's pupils widened at the sight of the inside.

Oh, boy, today was going to be "fun".

[fixed chapter]


	2. Best Supporting Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realise you're in an Otome Game and decide to be the Best Supporting Male Lead.

You were pissed. Why the hell were you in an otome game?

While you were sleeping, everything became clear. You had gotten hooked on an otome game because it had really hot characters. 

Yuu was the default name for the game, which you had thought was funny at the time.

Now you didn't think it was funny at all. Yuu, your precious stone-of-a-sister, would soon become a therapist for all the man-children in this school. It was just so annoying. 

You only played a little of the game, because you had just started it, so you only made it to the second chapter. Poor Leona.

Although, even though you only made it up to the second chapter, you had a pretty good grasp of the characters you already met. You practically researched on them until you dropped. Thing is, you weren't so smart on characters you hadn't met yet.

You check your miraculously working watch, heaving out a sigh of distaste as you realised that there was still twenty minutes until the class ended. You hated Trein's lectures about magical history. It was practically normal history but mixed with shenanigans like Marie Lantoinette (Yes, almost the same names,) was executed using magic.

When you were still in your world, you studied like crazy to get full marks on History because the teacher was really attractive. You remembered it all, so Magic History was boring as hell.

Even worse, Trein's cat, Lucius, had taken a liking to you. You were good with cats, but you didn't really like the grumpy ones. 

Thing is, the teacher's cat had other ideas. Lucius acted like a goddamn ball of cuteness around you, which stunned everyone in the class, including the teacher. 

So Mr Trein started picking on you. And started making you his favourite student when you answered all the questions right. So the rumour of "One of the magicless twins became Mr Trein's favourite" spread around Campus faster than you could blink. Not literally, but it sure felt like it.

You thought it'd be fine because they wouldn't know if it wasn't confirmed whether it was Yuu or you. 

Clearly, fate had better plans. Because some student in Trein's class saw how he treated you and snitched.

And now, you were sitting upon the branch of a tree, watching students try to barge into the Ramshackle dorm at 3 in the morning for confirmation that you were that strict teacher and cat's favourite student.

You sighed, curling up as you decided you wanted to doze off for a bit. You liked listening to Yuu and Grim struggle to keep the horde from coming inside and bombarding your empty room. 

"Are you tired?" Spoke a smooth voice. You liked it. You wanted a nice voice like that. 

"Mhm. These bulls won't stop bombarding my dorm. I want to sleep." You answered with ease as you buried your head deeper into your knees. You thought the voice was another voice in your head, and you hated it when you felt voices in your head. It felt so wrong. 

"I'm also tired of them. This place is too lively now." You looked up when you realised it wasn't a voice in your head. Sat next to you was an attractive guy with pitch-black hair and gorgeous eyes. He had horns, which made you really want to touch them. Because they looked cool.

The person stared at your eyebags for a bit, then realised your expression. He spoke with confusion. "Why are you glaring at me?" 

"Because you're lucky. You have short hair. My sister refuses to help me cut my hair. If I cut it myself, it looks like shit." You impulsively replied, pushing your head back into your knees. You were definitely hallucinating again. 

"Ah, is that so?" questioned the pretty-faced guy. You were going to call him that from now on. 'Pretty-faced guy' had a nice ring to it. Not really, but _it is what it is_.

You considered calling him that, before introducing yourself to the hallucination. Talking to imaginary people was fun from time-to-time. Especially if they have a pretty face. "I'm y/n. Nice to meet you." You held up your hand towards where you thought he'd be, as you weren't looking. You were still staring at the dark colour of your uniform pants.

Surprisingly, the hallucination shook your hand. And that was when you realised Pretty-Faced guy wasn't a hallucination. "You can call me whatever you want." 

Your head shot up surprisingly quickly, shocking the other for a moment. Then you cupped the guy's face with your hands, staring at him. He was dumbfounded, an expression of confusion painted on his handsome face. 

"You're not a hallucination." You blurted out. That was a mistake. Then you realised Pretty-Faced guy had long hair too. Uh Oh. 

You probably acted like an emo child today. You took your hands off of the other, looking at the area where the crowd used to be.

"Goodbye, Pretty-faced guy." You said, half asleep. You were really tired.

The crowd was gone. You sighed, jumping off the tree and slipped your hands in your pockets to go catch a nap before school started.

You looked back at where Pretty-Faced guy was, and he wasn't there anymore. You blinked, walking back into your dorm. 

Maybe he really was a hallucination. 

****

Malleus looked where you had gone, watching your figure disappear into the dorm as the door was pushed closed by the wind. 

He covered his face with his hands, his back sliding down the cold bricks as he looked at the grass from the cracks in between his fingers.

Malleus looked up at Lilia, the fae staring at the other dumbfounded. The horned boy shook his head, and they walked back to Diasomnia.

Nobody in the dorm mentioned how their dorm leader's cheeks were flushed a brilliant scarlet that day.

****

You rubbed your eyes, blinking when you realised you were sleeping in class. Trein stared down at you with an unreadable expression. 

"The third queen of Egypt. Who was she?" He questioned.

"Berenice III." You answered, watching his expression. He didn't seem to be that pleased. "The pharaoh was Thutmose III."

Trein flashed a pleased expression, before writing down the answers on the board. 

"Nice save," Yuu whispered to you, wearing her trademark evil smirk. It was yours first, but she took it and called dibs when you two were seven. 

"You didn't even wake me up..." You glared at your sister. She hummed and pretended you didn't say anything as she looked toward the front. 

You and your sister were second years, and that already messed up everything. Yuu was supposed to be a first-year. 

Were you messing everything up?

You hoped not. 

After seeing Grim, you started running. Grim always liked to cling to you for tuna, and your sister for cuddles. You were not sacrificing any of your newly-earned madol today. Crowley gave you and your sister allowances, which made him seem more like a good father. 

You climbed up the ladder to the roof and breathed a sigh of fresh air. It was always so nice out on the roof. You considered skipping school to sleep on the roof.

But the roof was checked daily during breaks and class, in case a student wanted to skip. So that'd be stupid. 

You blinked when you heard someone shouting "Get down here! Being on the roof breaks the rules!" You looked down to see Riddle Rosehearts, the prefect of Heartslabyul Dorm.

You'd be stupid to make an enemy of Riddle, so you jumped off the roof. You were pretty sure they added a pool there, too. 

At most, you'd break a few bones. "WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Shouted the red-haired boy before you jumped. 

You fell, wincing when the contact didn't give you a broken bone but bruises, and painful bruises too.

But the worse thing was, you didn't fall on the ground. You fell into somebody's arms. 

Floyd Leech's arms, to be exact. He was in his eel form, staring at you with a confused face. Azul and Jade were looking at you with the same expressions. 

"Could you bring me to the side of the pool? I really don't want to swim if I don't have to." You were pretty sure your clothes were already soaked to the point they were see-through, and you didn't even bother looking. 

Floyd did as he was asked, you jumping out of his arms when you reached there. You didn't want to be in anybody's arms, especially that crazy, squeezing, way-too-powerful psychopath.

"What'll you do to repay me, little shrimp?" grinned the eel as he looked at you with expectancy. 

You didn't want to be in a creepy eel's debt, so you gave the trio a blinding smile and kissed Floyd's cheek, before saying "You're my prince charming, thank you!"

Floyd looked at you with a flushed face.

You just had a really bad sense of foreboding. You probably just messed up really bad. 

And then you were tackled. By Yuu. 

Tears stung the corners of your eyes, god, those bruises hurt. 

"y/n! You cheat! I looked for you all over campus, only to find you flirting with a GODDAMN EEL!" Yuu yelled into your ears with an extremely angry tone, although her face was wearing a giant grin. She kinda looked like an idiot. 

"WELL, YOU'RE A THIRD WHEEL FOR A PAIR OF CARDS!" You yelled, only to find Deuce and Ace behind staring at you with flushed faces.

"I spoke too much, didn't I?" You sighed, gently pushing your sister off you. 

Yuu nodded, gently taking off your jacket and pulling down the back of your shirt to see the bruises. She was doing this to avoid the fact that Ace and Deuce wanted to explode from embarrassment. 

"Why are you STRIPPING IN THE MIDDLE OF CAMPUS!?" fumed Riddle, his cheeks red. Was blushing a trend? 

"I-i'm sorry.." You innocently stated, a fat tear rolling down your cheek as you watched Riddle's expression change from anger to pity.

You really should get an Oscar or something, your acting skills are superb.

That day, you sealed your unlucky fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not happy with how this turned out. should I rewrite it? :(


	3. Soup or Soup? Soup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become sick— you should've known that your crude comment would have come back to bite you in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to people who read this: Um, I don't update regularly. I update when I have inspiration.  
> So if this story doesn't update for a month, I'm not dead and this story isn't on infinite hiatus. Maybe.

You coughed into the silence of the Ramshackle dorm. Not that it was really Ramshackle anymore, thanks to your sister's infatuation with perfection.

You swore you were never jumping off the roof again, because not only were you sick from being soaked the whole day, but you also felt so much pain because of the bruises tracing lines over your back. God, this was hell. 

The door made a screeching sound as it opened and you cringed. That door really needed to be fixed. Nonetheless, you greeted the person at the door, who you thought to be your sister. "Welcome home~"

You rested your chin on the back of your hands, lying down groggily. It really was so painful to move your back, even though you were lying on your stomach. 

You were practically a caterpillar in a cocoon of blankets, complimentary work of Yuu.

"Shrimpy~"

Oh no. 

Oh, fuck no. 

"Hello, Vice Prefect y/n," spoke Jade with that eerie smile. "How are you doing on this fine evening?" 

Judging from the fact Floyd, Jade and Azul were able to come here was a guaranteed fact that school was out of session. Where was Yuu, then?

You only realised you were looking at the trio with a very confusing gaze after Azul said: "Prefect Yuu went to Heartslabyul to clear something up." 

You softly nodded, noting that today was definitely the day that Riddle overblots. 

Then you visibly paled. Doesn't that mean Yuu could die?!

You were supposed to be protecting her. Why the hell did you miss out on today!?

Though, the more worrying predicament currently happening was that you were stuck with Floyd, Azul and Jade.

You were stuck with the most important people in Octavinelle. Three people who you specifically wanted to avoid being alone with.

"Your 'Prince Charming' has come to visit you. Should you not be overjoyed?" Azul spoke, which made you cringe. You did call Floyd your "Prince Charming", but that was like three days ago. The past is the past. Maybe.

"Yeah~ Shrimpy~ Aren't you happy?~" mused Floyd, a wide, toothy grin spreading over his face.

You buried your head into the cocoon of blankets. You decided to ignore them until they went away.

That obviously did not work. 

Jade undid the cocoon, and you were practically exposed.

You were wearing some of the clothes you were wearing to the entrance ceremony, that being your extremely long dress shirt and thigh-high stockings.

You curled up into a ball, trying to hide from the sunlight that shone through the windows.

"What do you want..?" You sighed, hopping off your bed and walking to the lounge. 

You hoped they would follow you— because talking to three people who can easily break your neck inside your bedroom was really intimidating. 

The three took a seat on the couch.

You took the coffee grounds from your bag, that was brought with you from your world. Yuu always wondered why you brought coffee grounds in your bag while you were on earth, but now she was extremely grateful. 

This particular brand of the coffee grounds was your and your sister's all-time favourite. They didn't have it in Twisted Wonderland, so you were really lucky.

After mixing the coffee with a spoon, the mug was taken from under your nose.

You looked back at the culprit, Jade looming over you as he took a sip of it. His eyes narrowed, taking the cup back to the couch and drinking from it. 

**_This motherfucker..!_ **

You looked at Jade like he had just kicked a cat. That being, with absolute disgust.

"That was mine." You softly spoke, your hoarse voice surprising even yourself. 

"Jade's claiming it now, Shrimpy~" hummed Floyd as he also took a sip of the coffee. 

You sighed, making another cup and bringing it to the couch while you blew on it, to make it less hot.

"Did you need something?" You finally spoke up after putting your green mug on the coffee table.

Azul looked at you, his eyes asking if he could take a sip of your coffee. The octopus obviously didn't want to share a mug with Floyd and Jade. 

You gave him a look of 'we can share it'. Then Azul held something up. It was a bag with two thermoses. 

Oh god, Twisted Wonderland had thermoses? 

Then you could've brought all your coffee to class and NOT fall asleep!

You took the thermoses, opening them. Inside was soup.

One was vegetable soup.

The other was pumpkin soup.

Then you closed them. You didn't want the steam to escape, because the best part of a soup is the flavoured vapour.

"Ah, is this because I'm sick..?" You asked, blinking as you thought the trio was actually a little nice. You still don't like Jade. To be fair, he stole your coffee.

Azul nodded, his eyes sparkling as he took a sip of your coffee. "The whole campus is talking about how Night Raven College's flirt— y/n— is sick." 

You softly smiled, curling up into a ball. This was actually kind of nice. 

"Shrimpy, don't fall asleep! You have to drink the soup! I made it for you!" Floyd shot his head up, shaking your shoulders as you attempted to get a wink of sleep. 

_So this was his idea._ You took a sip of the coffee, not realising that it was the same place Azul drank from. _Was this because I'd had called him Prince Charming? Was that it? Oh no. You're a fool, y/n._

Azul looked at you with a slight tint of blush on his cheeks, taking back the mug and drinking from where you had also drunk from.

You didn't notice, though. You were too busy being shaken to death by Floyd, before pushing his hands off and picking up a thermos.

You sighed, opening the vegetable soup and chugging it. 

It was actually pretty good. You didn't think someone with monstrous strength like Floyd would know how to cook. Cook pretty well, at that. 

You actually suck at cooking but excel in baking. So maybe you could return the favour by baking them cookies. 

You doubt that Floyd made this himself. 

**COUGH, COUGH COUGH**

While chugging the soup, a piece of mushroom got stuck in your throat and made you cough. 

Yeah, this definitely wasn't made by just Floyd. 

"Ah, drink it all. We don't want you to stay sick, okay?" Jade smiled his toothy... grin. You didn't know what that was, but it looked like a demonic creature. 

You finished the soup. It was really good. Better than Yuu's cooking. 

"Jade, do you like the taste of the coffee you stole?" You questioned, tilting your head to the side. 

Jade seemed to take your question the wrong way— and glared. 

"Don't go ape shit on me. I just wanted to know if you'd like the coffee grounds I used." You sighed, running a hand through your hair. 

Azul's eyes sparkled when he heard that. The lenses on the octopus's glasses practically glowed. 

"Ah, yes, please. It is the most delectable." Jade smiled that business smile that he always uses to say "I wish you good business" to clients.

You swore your heart stopped for a second. How is this guy's face so pretty?

You walked to the kitchen, trying to calm yourself down. It's a shame that such a psychopath has such a handsome face. 

You took a small and empty jar from the cabinet, filling it with the coffee ground. You had like, three really large jars, so it'd be nice to share.

Sharing is caring. 

Not really caring, more like being a good person. 

When you came back with the jar, you realised that the trio wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Azul sat on the couch drinking the coffee you made, Jade doing the same. Floyd was staring at you with a disappointed look. 

Why was Eel #2 disappointed? You had an urge to hug Floyd. He had such a pretty face. 

You gave the jar to Azul— because you didn't trust Jade or Floyd with it. 

You sat down, about to fall asleep when the octopus poked your shoulder. You looked over, and he whispered to you: "Floyd's upset because you didn't tell him if you liked the soup or not."

Oh. That was it? 

"The soup was really good. Better than Yuu's cooking. Thank you, Floyd." You looked at Floyd with a smile so bright you thought it'd cleanse his soul. It, in fact, did not. 

Floyd stared at your smile and then proceeded to walk over and squeeze you (half) to death. "I knew you'd like it, Shrimpy~"

"I- I can't breathe... F-Floyd..." You felt like you were dying. The bruises on your back were also squeezed. 

Floyd let go of you, staring at you with great interest. You were genuinely afraid of how he was looking at you with such interest. 

"Oh, Vice-Prefect. Do you still have those bruises on your back?" asked Jade as he attempted to unbutton your shirt. You had been slapping away his hand for a while now because you were scared he was going to choke you.

You blinked, realising that was why he was bringing his hand close your neck.

You unbuttoned the top five buttons, and the dress shirt loosely slipped off your shoulders.

You stood up, showing the trio your back. It shouldn't be that bad, right?

After a few minutes, cold hands pressed against your bruises, which made you wince. The long fingers traced over the bruises, leaving a cold substance on them. 

You sighed, feeling much better than before. 

It was sad, how all the main characters were probably only straight for Yuu. You almost felt bad for not having a single chance with them. 

This was also the reason why you were able to act so shamelessly in front of them. Unbuttoning shirt buttons, stripping, flirting, complimenting them, not keeping words to yourself...

You blinked when the hands came off your back, and you looked back to see the person who was touching the bruises. You kind of wanted to fight them because that little session of caressing bruises really hurt. 

Jade stood in front of your gaze, pulling back on his gloves. 

"I've applied ointment. Thank you for staying still." hummed Eel #1, walking back to the couch. 

"Shrimpy, why didn't you tell me how many bruises you had? Then I wouldn't have squeezed you so hard..." Floyd frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Jade, thank you for that. I feel much better." You said as you buttoned up your shirt. Floyd seemed to be sulking because you ignored him, but you were still unhappy about the fact that your sister would have a harem full of hotties.

**** 

You were really worried. For yourself and your sister. 

Yuu hadn't come back in like, three and a half hours. And you were pretty sure you'd heard screaming.

The reason you were worried for yourself was that you'd taken a nap, a long nap at that, and woke up to see Jade observing you. 

You thought he'd left. 

So when you saw those gorgeous eyes looking at yours, you screamed. 

You screamed loud. Very loud.

The guy was scary, okay? Not every day you wake up and see your potential murderer staring at you!

"Why did you scream, Shrimpy?" Spoke another familiar voice.

You sat up, realising that you were also laying in Floyd's lap. 

You blinked. You thought you were sleeping in a bed.

You looked at Floyd, realising he was sitting on your pillow. 

You walked out of the room, being tackled by Grim the moment you stepped out. Yuu walked over with a mug of coffee and sighed. 

"y/n, explain why there are three people from Octavinelle here, and why all of them tried to enter the bedroom." God, Yuu was so scary. 

You were genuinely afraid of your sister because she had a shoe held in her free hand and had a history of using shoes as a weapon.

You couldn't help but notice a small black splotch on a corner of the wand that was displayed next to yours on the table 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh. anyway, tell me if i got anything wrong. you know i love constructive criticism 
> 
> I AM NOT A MASOCHIST IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT IF YOU DID


	4. [EVENT] Ghost Marriage (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What's so bad about being married to a Ghost?'  
> You asked Idia, pondering why he'd even try to stop the marriage.

"No way, nuh uh~~~ I'm not mopping these stupid floors~~" Grim whined, flexing his paws to show how unwilling he was to clean.

"It's been decided by the law of rock-paper-scissors." shot back Yuu, who looked as if she wanted to murder him on the spot.

"I challenge you one more time! And this time I won't lose..." refuted Grim, who whispered the sentence just loud enough for you to hear.

"YOU THERE!" 

The three of you looked to see ghosts. A shit ton of ghosts.

"You filthy little rats! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted the one seemingly in charge.

"These aren't the usual ghosts..." whispered Grim to Yuu. "Who are they? They're wearing totally different get-ups, y'know."

You stared at them, thinking that their attire was very much like that of a minister or someone affiliated with royalty.

"This is to be her highness' reception hall. Trespassing is prohibited!" The ghost practically implored you three to leave, and Yuu held your wrist, ready to sprint.

"Her highness? Reception hall??" Grim glared. "I don't know what yo9u're going on about but this is my dorm. You guys are the intruders!"

You could see Yuu looking at Grim with a face saying 'Don't rile them up.'

"How dare you. This residence has belonged to our country since long before you were even born!" You could tell the phantoms were becoming impatient. "If you won't leave of your own will, then we shall force you out."

The leader pushed you three to the doorway, glaring as he spoke. "If you value your safety then be good kids and get out of here!"

"Ffgnah!" Grim yelled as he was thrown out of the door, tumbling down the stairs at the front. "W-We lost out dorm... who the hell were those ghosts!?"

"They looked like simps." You whispered to Yuu, which made her elbow you in the stomach. 

"Hey, humans! Let's go find the headmaster and get those weirdos tossed out!!"

****

"Your dorm was taken over by some ghosts in white hats?" Crowley questioned. You swore he was looking through your souls with those strange yellow eyes.

"Yeah, that's right!" Grim answered, confident as he floated in anger. "They just came outta nowhere and claimed that Ramshackle Dorm was theirs. They were going on about some princess or something, y'know."

"Princess... Aaah, now I see!" Crowley looked at you and your twin with sympathy."That building had been empty for so long that nothing was ever done but... It seems that it's already that time of year again."

"[Again]?" Yuu said the same time as you. It made you both seem more like twins every time.

"The ghosts that threw you out were the retainers to the [Ghost Bride]." Crowley chuckled a little as he spoke. 

"[Ghost Bride]? The hell? Am I supposed to celebrate or be scared here?" Grim sighed, seeming to want nothing to do with it.

"They say that she was the princess of a country that was destroyed long ago. Her greatest wish was to marry prince charming." Crowley wiped a nonexistent tear from his mask. "However, before she could realise that dream she met her end."

"S-So tragic!!" You exclaimed as you, too, wiped a nonexistent tear and sobbed fakely. You earned a glare from your sister from that.

It was worth it, you decided.

"Even after becoming a ghost she still hasn't given up on finding her [Ideal Prince]..." Crowley looked at his fingers as if they were covered in tears. "And this is the time of year when she comes to Twisted Wonderland to search for a groom."

Yuu sighed, pitying the poor princess as you stared at her in disbelief. Your sister was just too kind. 

"She and her retainers use Ramshackle Dorm as their base during their time here." Crowley looked at you three again, a sigh escaping from his lips. "It's a great honour to have it be picked among all the possible abandoned buildings they could've chosen."

You swore you could see Crowley smiling and glared. The headmaster looked away and cleared his throat.

"We can't just let them have their way! Get those annoying ghosts the hell outta our dorm!" Grim yelled at Crowley.

"That would be a right pai... _Cough!_ Don't you feel sorry for her? So we just let them be." Crowley said as he shook his head slowly at you three. "Besides, she'll just keep searching even after she doesn't find anyone here."

"She won't find one? Why not?" Grim asked. 

This was turning into a one-sided conversation.

"Because the [Ideal Prince] she wishes to marry is..." You waited for his next sentence.

"Over 180 centimetres tall!"

"Slim build without too much muscle!"

"Skin so clear and light it seems to glow!"

"Almond-shaped eyes!"

"Charming smile!"

"Hair that sparkles starting at the cuticle!"

"Lips that make you want to kiss by just looking at them!"

"..After clearing all those conditions he had to be [like super handsome]!!!!" 

You stared in awe at the headmaster. That really was practically impossible to find!

"She could scour this world for the rest of eternity but she'll never find a main to clear all those hurdles. Hahaha!" Crowley smiled, crossing his arms. "Every year it's only Ramshackle Dorm that suffers any damage. Just wait a few days until they give up and move on."

You were about to speak before Crowley interrupted you.

"So enough with the futile resistance and just stay with a friend or two for three days." Crowley's smile became thicker.

"Ffnnggngg... Pushing this off to someone else..!" Grim looked like he wanted to burn Crowley Alive.

BANG!

"Headmaster!!!!!" It was Ortho, panting in the most robotic way ever.

"Well if it isn't Ortho Shroud from Ignihyde. Whatever seems to be the problem?" 

The robot practically had tears streaming down his face. "Th-This is terrible... My brother!"

"Your brother? Did something happen to Idia Shroud?"

You looked at Ortho. He was really cute.

You were neutral when it came to tiny kids, but Ortho was like, adorable adorable.

"My brother..." Ortho looked up. "GOT ABDUCTED BY GHOSTS!!!!!"

You choked on air. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!?!?"

"That's right!" Ortho nodded his head really quickly. You found that also adorable. "Take a look at this footage! It's a recording from the school's security cameras from last night."

"Hold on! Please don't go around casually hacking into the schools' security system!"

Oh. You liked Ortho even more after you found out he hacked into the system. God, you wanted to be a big brother for this guy so bad.

"Q-Quiet please! I'm starting the recording." Ortho casually hushed Crowley and projected a video.

* * *

_Step, Step, Step._

_"I can't believe the next volume of one of my favourite manga won't arrive on release day... O even preordered the special set that comes with a bonus mini shikishi!" Idia sighed, grumbling as he walked._

_The moonlight glimmered brilliantly, encasing the blue-haired figure with delight as it showed off the handsome face and flowing hair._

_"My rep as an otaku will go down if I can't get it on day one. I don't sense any people around so I'll just make a quick trip to the student store and..." Idia softly smiled as he walked with lighter steps._

_"Found... you..."_

_"...Eh?" Idia looked around, blinking as he shook the feeling of being watched off and walked faster, tucking his hands into his pockets._

_"Finally... I found you..." The voice continued, making the blue-haired finger standing alone slump his shoulders and cross his arms._

_The camera flickered white, showing a figure in a long white veil and ripped wedding dress rush up to Idia._

_The bride had a beautiful face and smiled brightly at Idia. "MY PRINCE!!!!!" She shouted, happier._

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Idia yelled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes._

_The screen turned black._

* * *

You sighed, popping a lollipop you stole from Yuu's pocket into your mouth. 

Poor Idia. The guy looked as if he was about to shit his pants. 

"...That ghost..." Grim was wide-eyed.

"Aaah..." Crowley sighed. "How could this happen..."

You licked the lollipop, melting in the sweet taste of Strawberry and Cream.

"The ghost bride had finally found her ideal groom!" Crowley cried.

"Her ideal groom is... Idia!? No way is he a [prince], y'know." Grim pondered, listing everything he knew about the guy. "He's all lanky and he's always inside so he's never been touched by the sun, plus he's always got this weird look in his eyes and a smile on his face..."

You sneered at Grim, making the cat-raccoon stop.

"..Wait?" 

"He's fairly tall, his skin is untouched by UV rays, with almond-shaped eyes, a smile that is... charming in a way." The headmaster pondered. "Shiny... well more like burning, hair and an impressive lip colour. When we list it all out, he really does check all of her boxes."

"Yeah! No matter how you look at it, my brother is very handsome. The ghost has amazing taste!" Ortho smiled. God, he was so cute. 

"I'm still not convinced..." Grim whispered.

You weren't convinced either. Idia was incredibly handsome, that you will admit. But his introverted personality makes it hard to approach him. 

"This has really gotten out of hand. The ghost bride has chosen a groom, which means..." Crowley furrowed his brows before being interrupted. 

"THIS IS BAD!!"

"What is going on outside..?" Crowley stared at the door, now a little angry that he was interrupted. 

You, Crowley, Yuu, Ortho and Grim walked out of his office. 

"What is all the fuss about!?" The headmaster was definitely pissed. 

"Headmaster... Ah, the twins and Grim! This is bad!" Ace looked at you with a sense of urgency.

You couldn't help but notice he was holding Deuce's hand. Wow.

"Some ghosts we've never seen before all of the sudden burst into the cafeteria saying ["This is going to be the wedding venue!]" Deuce spoke with similar urgency. "Of course we did our best to put up a fight but the ghosts kept coming back no matter how many times we took them down."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a ghost. You watched as Lilia and Sebek sprinted past.

"All I did was tease them a bit, these ghosts are so touchy," Lilia said as he went by.

Hey, you liked this guy.

"Geh, they're Diasomnia! Why'd they run this way with those ghosts after them!?" Ace cried. 

"How dare you bare your fangs at Lord Lilia, incorporeal swine. I shall exterminate you all!" Sebek yelled. 

***

"Hmph. Had enough!?" Sebek grinned. 

"This is not the time to gloat! The next ghosts are coming!" Urgently spoke Ace.

"There is no end to them. Everyone! Let's retreat from the headmaster's office for a bit!" Crowley urged.

You didn't miss the time to grab Lilia's wrist, pulling him to your chest as you run.

God, you really are such a flirt, huh?

"The ghosts shouldn't follow us all this way," Crowley said as he stopped on the Night Raven College's field. 

You had a face full of exhaustion: panting, misted eyes and pursed lips. Okay, maybe that wasn't a face of exhaustion. Who'll be able to tell the difference anyway?

You didn't realise that Lilia was looking at you with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. 

But god, did you like the bob-head in your arms. He had a small build, which made it easier to pull him to your chest as you ran. He fit in your arms really well.

"Ha... Ha... My sides hurt..." Ace cradled the sides of his torso as if he'd just been stabbed there. And it truly felt like that to you too. 

"Isn't that Ace and Deuce? Did you all evacuate out here too?" Riddle asked. You realised he had Azul and Kalim at his side. 

And after running, you didn't realise that you had let go of Lilia's wrist and had stepped back to his side. 

"y/n, I'm so glad you're safe." Azul hummed. 

..Wait, what?

What the actual ~~fuck~~ , Azul...!

You had a gut feeling that Azul was supposed to say that to Yuu, not you.

"We were chased out of the lecture hall by some ghosts all of the sudden." sighed Kalim as his shoulders slumped. "Even though we finally got together to study."

Riddle sighed.

"Kaim, isn't it correct to say Riddle and I were teaching you?" mused the octopus.

"And Kalim was so close to finally understanding the work..!" Riddle sighed. again. 

Vil walked out of the crown with Rook and Epel. 

"We were forced out of the classroom by ghosts saying it was to be the [bride's room]." Sighed Vil. 

"Which is to bad because I was looking forward to hearing more of Vil's lecture on fashion." Frowned Rook. 

"The ghosts just kept coming at us.." Epel looked down as he spoke.

Cater twisted his amber hair around his finger. "I got told "Out of the waiting room!" and tossed out of the lab."

Leona spoke out too. "Yeah, and I was just walking down the hall when they kicked me out."

Grim pawed at Yuu's skirt, making her knock him on the head.

"These guys all came here after getting the boot, y'know." said the raccoon cat as he nursed the bump on his head.

"It seems the whole school has been taken over by those ghosts in white." Deuce pondered, tapping his chin with his fingers.

"The hell's going on here, Headmaster!" Ace looked at Crowley with disdain.

Ortho stepped in. "Allow me to explain. So, umm, yesterday my brother..." 

****

"I see." softly mumbled Riddle. "You're telling us that.. the ideal prince that the ghost bride has been searching for is Idia?"

Everyone was silent.

"Pfft..."

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

"That Idia, an ideal prince... Pff hah! Seriously!" Ace wiped a small tear of joy from his face.

"That bride has extraordinary taste!" Cater said amongst giggles.

"The fact that Idia chose now of all times to leave his room is hilari... horrible," Azul said, smiling.

"This is no laughing matter!" scolded Crowley. "..Are you all unaware of what being chosen as the ghost bride's groom truly means?" 

"What's the matter, Headmaster? You're making a scary face." Deuce said as he, too, became serious.

"If you marry a ghost, you are forever bound as man and wife to the dead." Crowley sighed. "So you become her groom and..." 

You knew where this was going, and fell to the ground on your elbows and knees to try to cope with the pain of running a shit ton.

"YOUR SOUL WILL BE REMOVED AND TAKEN TO THE OTHER SIDE!!!" yelled Crowley.

"EH!?!?!"

"I let my guard down thinking that there would never be a man that would meet her standards," Crowley said in a sad tone.

"M-My brother... is going to become a ghost..!?" Ortho said as his eyes widened in grief and fear. "I can't let that happen! Headmaster, please help him!" 

"Why, of course," Crowley said as if he had stated the obvious. "I'm sure everyone here would be gracious enough to help their classmate in danger..."

"No, not happening." Everybody except your original group said. 

"It's only now that they're in sync." glared Yuu as she clicked her tongue.

"Why not? Help me out!" Ortho begged. If robots could cry, you were willing to bet that this one had already burst into tears.

"Normally he avoids people at all cost but now that he's in trouble you come asking for help. You're utterly selfish." reprimanded Vil. 

"It's your brother's problem so figure it out yourself," Leona added on.

Ortho glared at them. "..Fine. I'll do just that. I'll handle this myself."

"Woah, Woah. You can't handle all of that alone..." Kalim mumbled.

"[Running simulation for the rescue of Idia Shroud. Condition: Prioritize Escape Time.]" A robotic voice came from Ortho. "[Situation completed successfully. Now commencing operations.]"

You blinked, realising what was happening. You looked up, jumped up and started to go towards Ortho. 

"[Absorbing Magical Energy. Targeting the main building of Night Raven College.]"

"[Firing Magical Beam in 5...4...3...2...]"

"STOP THIS INSTAAAANT!" Yelled Crowley. "Do you plan to reduce our great school to dust!? Magical beams are off the table!"

"Nobody will help me out so what do you expect me to do?" Ortho said as he slumped down. 

Crowley turned back. "Could you all refrain from refusing him so quickly?" The headmaster glared at the students. "If you continue to ignore Mr Shroud's plight-"

"I'll help! I will!" You cried, holding onto Ortho's hands. 

You were being honest here. You were only helping to hold Ortho's hands and get on his good side. 

Ortho would make such a good little brother.

"What? They came after all of us and we stood no chance..."

At that sentence, you and Crowley silently agreed to team up. 

"[Ah! There's one! A student from Night Raven College!]" narrated Crowley. 

"Wh-What's gotten into you..." Ace touched the back of his head, blinking. 

You took out your phone and put on flash, waiting for Crowley's signal. 

"[I'm from TBC News! You're from Night Raven College, yes?]" Crowley questioned, summoning a mic out of nowhere.

"Huh? W-Well, yeah I guess..." Ace said as he was completely confused. "Wha- Woah! Headmaster, why're you so close?"

Crowley had stepped in front of Ace, holding the microphone to the younger's lips. 

"[Is it true that your school was taken over by ghosts? Please answer our questions!]" Crowley asked intimidatingly.

Crowley looked back at you. 

You ran up with your phone up. 

"[Oh, I'd also like a photo for the article going up tomorrow.]"

You took two pictures with the flash's brightness up to the max. 

The flash practically blinded everyone but you and Crowley.

"Wah, that flash is blinding!" Ace exclaimed. 

"[Wasn't there a student abducted? And you ignored that!?]" Crowley spoke with the air of social media pressure. 

"That guy is in a different dorm! It's got nothing to do with me!" refuted Ace. 

Crowley glared, and you snapped more pictures from different angles. 

"[So you're saying you did nothing because you weren't close? You're heartless!]" Crowley exclaimed. 

"Scumbag!" You shouted as you took pictures.

"[This has to go in the article..]" Crowley nodded to you. "['Shocking! Despair Behind the Scenes at a Prestigious Academy!']"

You took more photos. 

"Hey, knock it off! Stop pointing your camera at me!" Ace implored. 

You took more photos after that statement. 

"STOP!" Ace exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the flash. 

You sat down and started deleting the pictures of Ace you got when Crowley pat your shoulder. 

"..That is how the media will attack you should Mr Shroud not return safely." Crowley sighed. "I couldn't bear to see my precious students the target of such behaviour, for I am gracious."

You nodded to Ortho and the little robot started to threaten everyone. "If you're not going to help me then I'll hack into a TV station and plaster your faces around for everyone to see!"

You stood up and walked to the little guy's side, crossing your arms and saying "Yeah!"

"The captions will read [The Students Who Averted Their Eyes]!"

"Yeah!"

"Knowing the older brother, I'm not surprised the younger is like this." Azul sighed. 

"However, I think the headmaster, being also in charge of campus security, would be the most inconvenienced..." Riddle made a point. 

If a student was abducted, one would turn their eyes to the teacher first. 

'Why didn't you save them?'

'Aren't you in charge of their safety at school?' 

...And such would be asked of Crowley. 

"That would be bad. If my mum saw news like that she'd cry." Deuce grimaced at the thought. 

"Gossip like that would tarnish my image as a celebrity so I'd very much like to avoid that." Vil bit his lip. 

"Sounds like our only option is to lend a hand," Lilia concluded. "Malleus... If it got out that the next kind of the Valley of Thorns couldn't help one child of man it would ruin his reputation." 

You nodded, smiling.

"Hmph. We can't let that happen, Master Lillia!" exclaimed Sebek.

"Then let's all work together to save Mr Shroud from the ghost bride!" Crowley smiled. "Aaaah~ I'm elated to know that so many kind students attend this school~~~

"Your smile's totally forced, y'know!" Sighed Grim. You were wondering why he was so silent. He was being hugged by Yuu. 

"Let's come up with a way to save my brother." Ortho smiled. 

"How about we start by talking with them? We can have a party!" Suggested Kalim. "I bet they'd totally let Idia go if we just explained the situation."

"A truly splendid idea, Roi d'Or." Rook smiled."...Though, do you think you'll be able to persuade a bride who had been searching for a groom for so long? If I was in her place, I'd never let my beloved go."

"So our only option is to just beat them into submission," said Leona.

"Have you forgotten that we ran all the way out here because we couldn't do just that?" Vil refuted.

"No matter what we did, we couldn't defeat all those ghosts," Crowley added onto Vil's statement. "They are truly an infuriating opponent to take on. We should avoid confrontation as much as possible."

"Ghosts, huh... Hmhmm." Lilia thought for a moment. "Lord Sam is well versed in the ways of ghosts and things of a spiritual nature. Shall we go see what he has to say on the matter?" 

"Lord Sam... Do you mean Sam from the Student Store?" Questioned Deuce.

"Yes. I was acquainted with his great great grandfather." Lilia smiled. 

"I still can't tell when you're joking or when you're being serious, Lilia." Cater said with a bigger smile. 

"Then we must make haste to the student store!" said Crowley. 

****

"Yo, Headmaster and little demons. What could you be looking for that brought you all here?" Said Sam with a smile. "Kidding. I know you're looking for something to deal with that ghost bride, right?"

"This speeds things up but it sounds like you knew that we would end up here." Spoke Riddle.

"Ha, Ha. My friends on the other side bring me all kinds of info." Sam chuckled creepily. "But things are getting really dicey. Ghosts are tied to this world by a really powerful [Lingering Attachment]." 

You sucked on the lollipop you stole from Yuu's pocket. Again. 

"Even if you take them out with magic it's only a matter of time before that attachment brings them back." Explained Sam. "And as long as it remains they'll never pass over to the other side."

"Ah. So that's why the Ramshackle ghosts keep on comin' back!" Exclaimed Grim. You sighed. 

"Aye! Precisely. That's why ghosts are so hard to handle." Sam said with a wide smile.

"Then how do we save my brother?" Ortho asked, now concerned. "There's no way there's just some item that can take care of this for..."

"IN STOCK NOW!" Sam exclaimed, winking. 

"Seriously..?" Leona said.

Azul smiled. "You have a truly wonderful selection in stock."

"Brides are especially quick to meet tragedy so they turn into ghosts all the time." Sam smiled. "Which means there have been plenty of people who've had to deal with them. So they made an item to take care of it all."

You sucked on the lollipop, making it make a small "pop" when it came out of your mouth. 

Azul and Lillia turned to look at you, before quickly turning their heads back.

"To get rid of ghost brides you need the [Ring Of Severance]."

A silver ring was shown in Sam's palm, one that glimmered brilliantly with two tiny navy-coloured gems embedded in the middle.

"Slide this ring onto the ghost's left ring finger while saying [I shall love you 'till death do us part] and it will sever her connection to that attachment to forcibly send her to the other side!"

Lilia smiled. "I get it. It means [What happens in the afterlife has nothing to do with me.]"

"Such a cruel item..." mumbled Yuu as she clenched her fist.

"But, just how exactly do we plan to get the ring on her finger?" Vil pointed out. 

"Couldn't we just give it as a gift? Make it a heartfelt present." Rook hummed.

Vil sighed. "I'd be terrified if some random guy I'd never seen before was suddenly giving me a ring. On top of that, the left ring finger? There's not a woman dead or alive who'd be alright with that."

Oh, that made a lot of sense.

Cater said something, but it wasn't of much importance: "Her loved, Idia, could probably pull it off but he's already tied up."

"Then we'll just have to make ourselves worthy suitors." Said Azul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll probably be about 3-4 parts of this event.  
> expect some good stuff next chapter ;)


	5. [EVENT] Ghost Marriage (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate surprises. Especially when they're things that you don't end up liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change up the Ghost Bride process because I'm starting to get sick of ao3 and it's stupid unsaving features.   
> after the next chap,  
> i hope you don't mind that I go on a small break, because I'm seriously starting to doubt myself when writing and writing block is my arch nemesis  
> see you in a few days (hopefully)!!!

"..Worthy suitors..?" Deuce questioned, brushing his chin with his hands.

"We have to become her fiance," Azul said, pushing up his glasses. "A fiance places a ring on their partner's left ring finger when they propose, right?" 

You found yourself nodding at that statement. 

"But didn't she already make up her mind to marry Idia?" Ace placed his hand on his hip. "If we want her to switch fiances.."

"So trying to steal her love!" hummed Lilia. "Kufufu. It'll be fun to watch the drama unfold by stealing someone's bride."

Woah, you just started to like Lilia a whole lot more. 

"Propose to the ghost bride and give her a ring to bring Mr Shroud back to safety..." Crowley smiled. "We'll call it... [Operation Propose]!"

There, there, buster. Who're you talking to?

"This will be your mission." Crowley smiled at you. "To make sure it goes smoothly... Yes!" 

You wanted to interject, but Crowley didn't let you. 

"y/n. Please bring the students I'm about to list off here."

****

"Is everyone here?.. Mr Trey Clover. Mr Jack Howl. Mr Jade Leech. Mr Floyd Leech. Also, Mr Kingscholar. Mr Schoenheit. Mr Zigvolt."

You sighed. 

"Those ghosts sure put up a fight so I guess everyone evacuated out here." Trey smiled. Oh, poor unfortunate soul. 

"It is a boon that we were able to all meet up." You stared at Jade. What the fuck kind of words was he using? Boon??

"..Headmaster. What did you all want us here for?" Vil looked like he knew what was going on. You felt really bad. 

"You all will be the party of suitors for the ghost bride!" Crowley announced, smiling. 

"Suitors..!? I- I'm not sure I get what's going on!" Poor Jack. He didn't know. 

"Hold on there for a moment," Riddle said. "As a dorm head, I can't just stand idly by and allow my vice dorm head to get wrapped up in all this. I shall accompany them!" 

"Mr Rosehearts, that simply won't do," Crowley said, crossing his arms.

"Eh..?" You know what was coming and asked Yuu to explain to him most nicely.

"There is a specific reason for bringing the seven of them here. That is because..." Crowley paused for a moment. "THEY ARE ALL OVER 180 CENTIMETRES TALL!!!!"

"...So you're saying..." Riddle crossed his arms. "That I am... too short for this..!?"

"Ahah! Goldfishie, that's too bad, you don't meet the height requirement~" Floyd was being such a dick. "Want some from my tail fin?" 

"All you need is to be tall to get chosen? Then even guys like Floyd that only screw around are fine?" Riddle placed his hand on his hip. "She must be out of her mind!"

"Now, now, Riddle. A person's height is part of their identity." Trey tried to coax the angry strawberry.

"Even I understand that much..." Riddle crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Goldfishie is fine just the way he... Huh?" Floyd blinked. "Goldfishie, where'd ya go? You disappeared!"

"What? I'm right he-" Riddle was cut off.

"..Ah, there you are. You're so small I lost track of you."

You could see steam coming off of the redhead. Yuu quickly went to whisper something in his ear. 

Riddle's face flushed, and he whispered back to Yuu. Then she whispered back. 

And then the strawberry-head looked at you. You gave him an awkward smile to say "I'm sorry," but he seemed to interpret it differently. Riddle turned even redder, and Yuu skipped back to your side.

Floyd looked at Riddle with surprise. 

"The ghost bride has been looking for her ideal match for an unbelievably long time and she is not the type to make compromises." Crowley just broke the mood. "From physical appearance to personality, her conditions cover every manner of feature... But by definition, they are also rather vague."

You sighed.

"The only one very clearly stated is that her ideal prince is [over 180 centimetres tall]." Crowley frowned. "Mr Rosehearts, your initiative is admirable but we must make this plan succeed. Therefore I have to ask you to stand down."

Riddle nodded. 

"If it's the height we're after, what about Malleus? He's tall but I don't see him around here." Vil said. 

"True, Malleus is also actually a prince. His proposal would also likely be accepted." Lilia crossed his arms. "Nevertheless, we can't allow the heir of the Valley of Thorns to be a suitor to some ghost, even if it's fake."

You nodded. If you were honest, you weren't even paying attention to the conversation. You were trying to sneak another lollipop from Yuu's pocket again. 

It's her fault she carries a literal dimension of candy in her pocket. 

"Just the idea of him being a suitor would be a political nightmare so Sebek will go in his place. Leave it at that."

Wow, he finished his lecture!! Yay!

Yuu noticed you were trying to steal a lollipop and took one out for you. She held it in front of your mouth, and you took the initiative to bite it.

Yum. 

"It is a great honour to shoulder this burden in the young master's place!" Sebek exclaimed with a stoic face.

"Hmph. Big talk but there's no guarantee that Malleus would seal the deal." Leona crossed his arms. 

You giggled a little. Arch Enemies much? 

"Hmm. Prince Malleus is a fine specimen of a man. There's no doubt he would be selected as the groom!" Sebek was literally hyping up Malleus. 

Why can't Yuu do that for you? :(

"None of you even hold a candle to his greatness!!!" Sebek exclaimed, again.

That was TOO much. 

"..Huh. You like to run your mouth." Leona said. 

"Don't make me laugh. Pick all the rotten pumpkins you want."

Just then, a glove was thrown at Sebek. You walked through the crowd, with only one black glove. 

"Pick it up. FIGHT ME." You glared. Sebek blinked. "I said pick it up, motherfucker."

You were angry as fuck. Yuu knew that. 

"y/n, calm down..!" Your sister ran over to you, pulling your arm. 

"WHAT AM I? A ROACH!?" You yelled, trying to kick Sebek. 

Everybody present knew that you were currently one of the most attractive people in the school.

Yuu dragged you back into the crowd, hiding you behind Riddle as she put your glove back on for you. 

"We can do this without Malleus. Not a problem." Leona said, trying to break the weird atmosphere. You were kind of grateful because currently, only your sister used to clean up your little outbursts for you. 

"It might be impossible for others but I will succeed," Vil said, crossing his arms.

"[Operation Propose] will succeed!" said Vil and Leona. You couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that this was probably one of the only times that they'd be in unison. It sent you.

"Hmmm, Hmmm~ It seems two dorm heads are ready to go." Crowley hummed, smiling as he crossed his arms. 

"We will watch your progress through the security cameras on this monitor," Ortho said.

"Vil will definitely be chosen! You'll never find another more beautiful groom in all the land." Rook praised, becoming more and more of a simp. "Don't you agree, Epel?"

"Eh! Ye-Yeah I guess. Proposing means lovey-dovey mushy junk, just the thought gives me the chills..." Epel smiled softly. "Vil, you can do it!" 

"Epel, I heard all of that," Vil said, crossing his arms at an increasingly pale Epel. 

"Vil! We are all waiting to be captivated by your beauty!" Rook said, making more squiggly gestures you didn't want to know existed. 

God, Rook was such a simp.

****

"Ufufu... Ufufufu. My oh my, what a wonderful day. I haven't felt this good since I was alive. Because, finally, finally..." The bride twirled in her ripped wedding dress, ending up to Idia's side. "I finally found my ideal prince!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!" Idia yelled, trying to avoid the woman cuddling up to him. "So these ghosts just show up, kidnap me, tie me up and after all that... Forced marriage!?"

The ghost bride nodded, hugging Idia's arm. 

"I'm not getting married young!" Idia said as he crouched behind a decorated cafeteria table to attempt to hide. 

"Idia, you look like you're enjoying jumping around. I love your energy." The ghost bride said, intertwining her fingers together to clasp as she smiled. 

A ghost bowed the woman, smiling warmly at her as it spoke.

"You found your ideal partner at last... This truly is a wondrous occasion, Princess Eliza." The housekeeper ghost wiped a small tear from his eye. "Since you were a little girl you've held onto your dream to marry your ideal prince. A dream you lost along with your life... What a cruel twist of fate."

Eliza looked at her housekeeper, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Aaah... If only I had arrived at your room faster, I could have helped you escape..." The housekeeper seemed to also be on the verge of tears. 

"Oh, you... No need to bring up the past. Don't let all that stuff bring you down." Eliza had a small smile on her lips as she spoke. "Besides, going through all that sadness is what allowed me to meet Idia."

"Ooh, Princess, you are always so courageous and strong..." The ghost wiped a tear. 

Idia was kind of fed up with this drama. He didn't come out to see ghosts cry! He didn't know they could do that!!

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah. You're moving this conversation along, but doesn't the fiance, namely me, have the right to refuse!?" 

A big ghost pushed Idia back. "No, you don't, so be quiet. Be glad that you were chosen by the princess!"

"Be glad!? Umm, aren't I kinda being forced against my will to marry a ghost here!?!?" Idia refuted, grimacing at the impact of being pushed onto the floor. 

"..You'd never understand. You get to spend an eternity of happiness with our innocent princess..." The large ghost grimaced, holding out his hand to help Idia up. 

"Are you being mean to him, Chubby? Knock that right off!" Eliza pulled Idia to her side. "He is going to be my husband after all."

"My sincerest apologies," Chubby said, bowing to both Idia and the princess.

Idia thought Chubby was a shit name for a ghost.

"Princess! I bring terrible news!" Came the announcement from the handyman as he slammed open the doors. 

"What's gotten you all flustered?"

"There's a message from the front gate.." The ghost hesitated, before continuing. "They say there's a huge number of suitors for the princess headed here now!!!"

"SUITORS!?" cried Eliza in horror. Her hands covered her mouth, afraid that something wrong might come out. 

"Yes, and they're all students from Night Raven College like Idia." The handyman said, sighing. 

"I- I'm not really s-sure what this means but this might be my chance..!" Idia said, clasping his hands in hope.

Eliza looked at Idia in hesitance. 

"Heeheehee, everyone from Night Raven College is super high spec." Idia crossed his arms. "Rich boys, extroverts, me, cuties, lots of big egos, take your pick! One of them's totally gonna be a better groom..."

"Fret not, Idia." Eliza curled up to Idia's side. "No matter who comes I'll be sure to turn them away so just wait for me here."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME AT A~~~LL!" Idia exclaimed. 

** (Outside) **

"There are seven suitors here for the princess..." The ghost sighed, observing the people. 

"I humbly request to meet the princess," Vil said, bowing a little. 

"[Humbly]!?!" Jack said, looking at Vil with disgust. 

*********

Yuu turned your face away from the camera and whispered something in your ear. You looked at her in disgust. 

"Why would you agree to that!?" You said, angry as you started to be dragged away. 

Your sister sighed, and pulled on a pair of gloves. 

"Hnnhnhn. Why didn't you tell me sooner..??" You questioned, sighing.

"Because it was a surprise," Yuu said, tying up your hair.

You groaned in disdain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be tomorrow.


	6. [EVENT] Ghost Marriage (PART 3 / FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You officially hate dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of the Ghost Bride saga~~

Yuu had a plan if all of the suitors sent failed to woo the Ghost Bride.

She had discussed it with the headmaster whilst you and the others watched the attempts of the suitors, and Crowley had permitted them. 

The plan was to bring another "bride-to-be", and have that "bride" connect with the Ghost Princess. 

The bride-to-be would arrive in a wedding dress, with her brother. 

The entire existence of the bride-to-be would be to matchmake the "brother" and the Ghost Bride. 

It was a pretty good plan. And very convenient, because you and your sister would be setting it in action. 

Except, you didn't have the role you thought you'd have. 

You were the "bride-to-be". 

At first, you thought it was kind of cool. 

It wasn't until it was time to put on the wedding dress did you refuse. 

The bodice was tightly laced around your torso, making it so that you couldn't breathe.

The funny thing about this was the fact that Riddle was the one lacing it up, and you were known for teasing people in Night Raven. 

So why not make misleading sounds?

"Mmn~ Ahnn..."

"..." You could see out of the corner of your eye Riddle's face.

God, you liked watching people get embarrassed. That needs to be fixed. 

"Ah..~ Mmnn...." 

"..." You swore Riddle's face was about to erupt in embarrassment. 

"I-It's too tight..~" You wanted to laugh out loud.

The sounds and words that were spilling from your lips were so misleading, you swore you could see Yuu shaking her head at you in disappointment. 

Riddle loosened the corset, and you could practically feel your lungs thanking you. 

The red-haired boy behind you tied the ends of the lace into a small bow. 

You thought that the lace had already snapped. It looked so delicate, and from the way Riddle was lacing the corset, it seemed like a miracle that the lace was still intact.

You looked back, a small smile evident on your lips. Riddle had stopped looking like a strawberry, but he didn't dare to look at you. He just strolled out of the room. 

Yuu popped her head into the doorframe, smiling a little when she saw that you were actually wearing the wedding dress. 

"Why'd you make me do this?" You said, staring at her. 

Yuu wore a white tuxedo and a red boutineer.

She probably wrapped up her chest too, because you could see no trace of breasts at all.

Yuu looked like a guy. 

The thing was with this arrangement was that both of you could be either role because you were practically the same height. 

Despite you being the older twin, Yuu was taller by a few centimetres. 

And she also wore shoes that had a taller base than usual. 

In comparison, you had flat heels. It was to make the height difference bigger, and because Yuu was originally 178 centimetres tall, you being 172 centimetres tall. 

"You messed up on your lipstick, y/n," Yuu said as she softly giggled.

The girl walked up to you, dabbing your lips with a wet wipe. 

Yuu kneeled on one knee and picked up the lipstick tube, spreading the soft pink colour onto your bottom lip. 

At times like these, you truly were grateful for her being here. 

Not just to clean up your messes, but for your mentality. 

If she wasn't here, you likely wouldn't have been as calm as you were in the start. 

"I'm glad you're here, Yuu." You blurted out, smiling a little. 

Yuu stared at you in disbelief, then chuckled. "Where is this coming from?" 

You offered a giggle in reply. 

"Okay, your lipstick is done. Where's the eyelash curler..?" Yuu said as she stood up, looking through Vil's makeup bag. 

****

Personally, you never knew why Vil kept a makeup bag, but oh, were you thankful for him having one. 

Currently, you were strolling into the Cafeteria with a tall ass woman behind you.

You were actually thankful that Yuu had decided to be the "brother", because looking at all the pretty faces with slap marks on them was actually quite horrifying. 

What was even more terrifying was the fact that every single pair of eyes from the people frozen in place with slap marks were staring at you. 

It was really intimidating. 

So, like a good matchmaker, you took Yuu's wrist and ran in your heels to the Ghost Bride. 

You let go of your... brother's wrist and grabbed the hands of the Ghost bride, smiling brighter than the sun. 

"So you're the bride-to-be!" You bounced on your heels, making your hair bounce along with you. 

Yuu was really good at makeup. The Ghost Bride really did believe you were also a bride. 

"I'm also getting married soon!! Eeee!!!" The Ghost Bride smiled and also held your hands back, bouncing on her heels too. 

"Y/n... you're going to get your dress dirty." Yuu put a hand on your shoulder, and you stopped bouncing on the spot for a moment. 

"Aw..." You sighed, immediately recovering when you looked back at Eliza. "This is my brother!! Yuu!! He came with me!!" 

You smiled and glanced over to Yuu, stepping back when you realised what she was trying to do. 

You stepped back to sit on the cafeteria chair closest to the slapped people. 

Yuu pulled out a bouquet of blue roses. 

You recognised those flowers. They were the roses Yuu had planted at the start of the year in the Ramshackle dorm's area. 

You closed your eyes as you took a sip of the tea that a ghost servant had brung to you. 

"What's going on..? I wasn't informed of this.." Trey whispered to you. You realised he was the closest frozen person to you, and you offered a smile to him, whispering back.

"Yuu plans to seduce miss ghosty over there." 

It was really strange. Those roses should've taken months to bloom, so why were they already so full and luscious at this time of year? 

It should've been at least five more weeks until the roses even started turning blue, so why? 

While you were drinking tea with a small (acted) smile on your face, the ghost servants worshipped you for being another princess that could relate to their Eliza. 

You also didn't realise the number of eyes on you as you drank your tea. 

You watched your sister flirt with a ghost bride, wondering if Yuu was actually lesbian. That would be quite nice. 

You sipped your tea, watching Yuu get on one knee and offer a ring to the Ghost Bride. 

Your sister was so talented. She already won over Eliza. 

You commented loudly: "I want you to be my sister-in-law, Eliza~~~" 

That made the Ghost Bride smile widely as she offered her hand to Yuu. 

"Stop!" yelled Chubby, the large ghost from before. 

You spat out your tea in surprise. 

"This man was plotting to seal you up forever, Princess! I was checking around this area when I heard his plan!" Chubby said, making you facepalm.

You really did talk about the sealing up plan with Yuu before this. What an unlucky predicament. 

"I shall protect you, princess!" Chubby started becoming incredibly large. 

Yuu ran to you, hiding behind your chair. 

At the same time, Epel, Rook, Ace and Riddle ran into the cafeteria in suits. 

You stood in front of your sister, taking out a whip from your pocket. 

Thankfully, the dress was so fluffy to the point you couldn't tell even if you stuffed a sword in there, so it wasn't noticed. 

You were also thankful for the fact you learned how to use the whip instead of something else.

At the time, you only learnt how to use a whip because it was the hardest weapon to use. 

But now, it was also incredibly kinky. 

You really are shameless, huh? 

"Yuu, roll the guys to the side of the cafeteria." You told your sister, assuming a battle stance. You held the whip in one hand, pulling it with the other to straighten it out. 

Yuu would never admit it, but you looked pretty cool. 

After your sister finished putting the people in the corners, you smiled, cracking the whip as you lashed it upon the giant ghost. 

You ran to the side after dodging a stomp. 

You also made a mental note to never run in heels, but you didn't have time to take them off. 

Was this why Yuu always told you to slow down when you were running to parties?

You realised that your hair would be a hindrance when fighting, so you tied it back into a ponytail.

Yuu would never forgive you if your hair was damaged during the fight anyway.

****

The fight ended relatively quickly, although it was stamina draining. 

Ace and the ghost bride had some kind of conversation, although you were too busy taking your heels off and whining to Yuu about how you thought your ankle was "sprained".

At some point, the bride had vanished along with the servants. 

You sighed, trying to loosen the corset and having it fall off your body.

Now you were only wearing a thin layer of silk over yourself, and the wedding dress had lost its shape during the battle. 

You looked like a mess. 

It was time to go back home and shower, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey starting to simp for the Yuu i created,,, shes such an angel
> 
> I SUCK AT WRITING ACTION SCENES SKSK


	7. Please Say Sike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You act as if nothing will happen, yet it always hits you somewhere you don't expect.

It was suspicious enough that Ruggie and Leona began to avoid you because you were good friends with them.

And you were starting to wonder when the second Arc would've begun. 

Apparently, it already started a few weeks ago. 

Students had started to trip and fall, rendering them incapable of participating in the upcoming Magift games. 

The thing with these "incidents" was that it was mass multiplying. 

In the first week, there were only about three people.

In the second week, there were five. 

On the third... There were twelve.

Crowley, as the gracious headmaster he was, put this matter onto Ramshackle Dorm's shoulders to solve. 

You and your sister were interviewing a few people for their experiences.

Yuu was taking notes of how severe their injuries were, even though the people themselves didn't know.

You were taking notes of how they felt during the incidents.

Yuu's results were:

The injuries seem to vary from sprained ankles to muscle pulling, and the occasional severe bruising. These cannot be caused by mere accidental trips. 

You wanted to clap for your genius of a sister. She even wrote down the number of sprained ankles, bruising etc. 

You smiled, scratching your cheek softly. Your results weren't that special, although you had gotten a little information.

You showed your notepad to your sister.

All of the students said that the incident had felt like normal incidents and that they mustn't have been paying attention to their footing while having been involved in the incident, but it seemed that all of them weren't completely in focus at the time either.

One of the students— the Scarabia Vice Prefect— even went so far as to say "It felt like an accident, but I was too relaxed when I fell..."

Yuu stared at you in dismay, seemingly probing your mind for more details. "Why would he feel 'too' relaxed..?" 

You sighed, explaining. "Jamil serves a prince named Kalim that coincidentally also comes to this school, and such, he is trained to be alert so that he can save the guy if some assassin sneaks in." 

What you got as a response was Yuu mumbling to herself. She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"You didn't [CENSORED] him for information, did you?"

"No!! He was really attractive, but the guy has a job!! Even I know I need to respect him!"

Yuu looked at you in disbelief. You couldn't believe that your sister was seriously so untrusting towards you.

As you and your sister walked down the hallways and compared the testimonies to the injuries, you bumped into somebody.

You glanced at said 'somebody', only to find Ruggie. 

It was such a coincidence to find him here. You smiled, waving a little and asking him how he had been the past few days.

Ruggie responded cheerfully, making you smile a little more. 

Yuu flicked your forehead and dragged you away, softly apologising to Ruggie in the process. 

She dragged you back to the principal's office, presumably to report the progress on the investigation, yet Crowley wasn't there.

"Hm..." Yuu thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion and dragging you towards one of the classrooms.

"What are you doing..?" You looked at Yuu with confusion, scratching your cheek as your leather shoes clacked against the floors of the hallways.

"Visiting your favourite teacher~" Oh no. 

She was going to drag you to Trein's Class, wasn't she?

You may be his favourite, but he sure as hell isn't yours!

As you tried to explain, you both got closer and closer to the teacher's class. 

Your heels came at a screech outside the door, Yuu waiting for you to burst in and ask for Crowley's location. 

You sighed, glaring at her. You knew that she would bug you about it if you didn't do it, but you were still a little upset.

You hated not being in control, despite being the older twin.

**BANG!!!**

"Mr Treiiin!!!!!!" You giggled, roughly pushing open the doors with a big smile.

It was the 3rd year's turn in History of Magic, and you could see out of the corner of your eye: Leona and Vil.

They had the same class, huh?

You smiled, watching as the chubby black cat jumped out of Trein's arms— something it usually didn't do— and started to rub itself onto your legs.

Yuu was about to speak behind you. You put your left hand in front of her face to tell her not to as you scooped up the fat cat.

"I can't find Headmaster Crowley and I'm really having some trouble..!" You exclaimed innocently. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Yuu was about to clap at your acting skills.

"Ah. The Magift matches are coming up soon. As such, I will assume that he will be attending to his duties as a supervisor for the setting up of the matches." The man said, smiling the tiniest bit as he watched Lucius cuddle.

You smiled brightly, scratching the chin of the fat cat in your arms. "Thank you!!" 

After debating for a moment, you gave Lucius back.

You giggled, waving goodbye.

"Let's go." Yuu kicked you out of the classroom, bowing to Trein in respect and walking out while dragging you by the collar.

“OW! HEY!” Your cries were drowned out by the sounds of your sister’s footsteps.

Yuu didn’t tell you that a horned faerie was staring at you from the corner of the 3rd year class.

****

Yuu had split up to patrol for any more incidents after you and she spoke with Crowley.

If you were honest, you actually knew that it was Ruggie behind the incidents and that Leona would overblot.

But you didn't tell anybody. 

The first reason was that Yuu would do something about it and you'd already messed up too much being here.

The second was that it was a good person thing to do, and you obviously weren't said "good person".

What was the fun in revealing everything? You'd rather experience it all.

Ah, you really were such a bad person.

As you strolled through the hallways with your hands in your pockets, you watched as a student was about to fall.

Was Ruggie becoming so confident as to trip people around your area?

Well, you had a job, and you were going to do it right.

You turned on your heel, sprinting towards the falling student as you grasped their right wrist and twirled.

The student fell rear-first onto the top of the stairs, you in the much less preferable state.

You had tumbled down the stairs, not injuring yourself but falling in the most suggestive pose: on your elbows and knees.

And the student that just happened to start walking up the stairs was none other than Riddle Rosehearts.

What a coincidence!

You blinked, slowly sitting up. Even if you didn't have any serious injuries, you still were bruised.

And it hurt.

Not as much as when you jumped off the school roof, but it was still painful.

"Ow.." You mumbled, putting your hand on your nape. 

A hand extended in front of you, making you look up at the owner of said hand.

Riddle looked at you with confusion, as if to say "why aren't you getting up?".

You blinked before taking his hand and being pulled up.

You couldn't help but wonder if Riddle was on crack or something because the Riddle you knew never would've done this.

"Were you just going to stay on the floor if I were not to help you?" Riddle said, crossing his arms as he looked at you.

You were taller, but you couldn't help but feel he was looking down on you.

"N-" You paused for a moment, pondering. "Actually, I might have."  


Riddle looked at you with shock.

*

"Yeah, I also had a strict mother, but yours..." You said, frowning as you heard all the things Riddle had experienced.

"You did? I'd like to hear your stories." Riddle smiled a little, making his grimaces earlier look like they had never happened.

You thought of childhood memories and started to open your mouth to speak a little, but Yuu quickly intervened as she was coincidentally around the corner.

"y/n!" called your sister, as you suddenly felt as if you knew something that you shouldn't have.

As Yuu pulled you away to the Ramshackle dorm because it was late, you couldn't help but wonder what those childhood memories were, as you couldn't remember them anymore.

"Yuu, why did you pull me away?" You asked as you lay awake in bed.

"...Ruggie, your friend. He-" Yuu paused, a mix of emotions you couldn't discern on her face as she brushed her hair under the dim yellow light. "He's behind the incidents."

Well, you kind of knew that.

But it still hurt being told like this, because Ruggie would soon be reprimanded by Leona when their plan failed and lose hope to win.

You sat up, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Please tell me you're joking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might be a little disorienting. but writer's block makes me all the more miserable.


	8. What a waste of sleep, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate your life already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, I got locked out of my account.

_"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! WHY DID I EVEN GIVE BIRTH TO YOU!?"_

_"..please, save me."_

You woke up, tears stinging the corner of your eyes.

You had cried during a nightmare.

What was that?

Who was that woman?

Who was that child?

Questions bombarded your mind as the orange light shone through the window and into your eyes.

You looked at the setting sun and blinked.

Wasn't today the day of the Magift Match?!

***

Sprinting to the stadium, you passed by several people who were running in the opposite direction of you.

You could faintly see the sparks of lighting through the grumpy weather's clouds.

After reaching the stadium, you realised that Yuu was injured, sitting on the side and the others were left to defend themselves.

You pulled out a whip and started to get to work, deflecting the flying disk.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?!" You yelled, targeting at Yuu.

Yuu groaned in pain in the distance, making you grimace for her. "You looked too peaceful!!"

What a shit excuse. She probably wanted to do everything herself.

"Wake me up next time!!" You upsettingly hollered, frowning at your beat-up whip. Whips weren't exactly the best weapon to hit a flying disk, huh?

You caught something that was thrown towards you. It was a pair of silver rapiers. The handles were adorned with glass embellishments shaped into roses.

If your memory had served you correctly, when you woke up from that car crash, Yuu told you that you were the worst at using a rapier.

But these rapiers' sheaths had your name engraved in the sides.

Strange.

You shook your head, telling yourself that Yuu would never lie to you. 

Tucking the empty sheaths into your belt, you began to use the Rapiers to push back the disks. 

Despite the blade's width and size, you thought they'd be light.

They were incredibly heavy.

Although you were never the best at adapting, you got used to the weight very quickly.

Strange.

You furrowed your brows, hearing somebody call your name. It was Yuu's. 

You looked back and then looked in front of you.

Leona, in all his overblotting glory, was right in front of you, holding out his hand.

You subconsciously took it, sliding the blades into the two sheaths at your waist.

Then you instantly regretted it.

You felt a twisting pain inside your stomach, looking at Leona with confusion.

At this time, Yuu had yelled a shrill "No!"

This was very late because it wasn't until your cheek started to crack did you realize that you were turning into sand.

You froze, staring at Leona with the look of betrayal in your eyes.

The man sighed, and pat your head. "I'm using you as a captive. I'm threatening them." Then Leona paused, glancing at the others then at you. "..So, don't look at me like that."

Then something snapped. That gut-wrenching pain was gone.

Like it had never happened.

You blinked, realising Yuu was right in front of you, holding your hand inside both of hers.

".. **Good As New**." You blinked, realising that an unknown spell was entering your body and turning it back to a normal one. Yuu had said something, and that made you whip your head to face hers, blinking.

Was this... her unique magic?

You paled, realising that everything had sunk in.

The blue roses that bloomed too early. You thought that Yuu was paler than usual during the Ghost Wedding.

You slipped your hand out of Leona's, moving to embrace your sister.

She held you tight, whispering. "You're the only one I have left. Please, don't leave me too..."

You suddenly felt horrible.

Yuu was incredibly attached to you and her's parents, and after they had passed away, she'd cried in her room for several days until there were no more tears to cry.

And even then, it wasn't until six days later, could you feed her more than just water.

You grimaced, fainting.

You really were too tired for this shit.

******

It had been weeks since Yuu had woken up.

You were scared.

If she never woke up, you'd be all alone.

If she never woke up, nobody would know your flirtiness was an outer shell to protect yourself.

If she never woke up, this world would collapse without its protagonist.

If she never woke up... you'd be the one collapsing.

You didn't bother to leave her side whilst school went on.

It was always like this. You and she were just two fishes in an ocean full of them.

If you disappeared, nobody would care.

After all, you were a parasite that appeared here from another world, whilst she was the main character.

Yuu will wake up. 

This world will make her. Because she's the protagonist.

You kept on telling yourself empty words, with no proof at all.

You were scared.

So, so scared.

Until you felt a pat on your head.

Your head shot up, pupils shaking as they locked onto the sight of your weakly chuckling sister.

"If you keep on worrying, you'll keep wrinkles, Big brother."

******

"You look especially happy today, shishishi." Ruggie grinned at you.

The whole ordeal made you look more and more like a widow, and Leona had planned an apology party for you.

God, you loved Leona.

You are just a sucker for pretty faces, huh?

Yuu had a vase bulging with flowers, from all kinds of people.

Of course, while you were flirting around, she had made many friends.

Being the socialising person she was, your sister always did get along with a lot of people.

A boy from Pomefiere arrived with a bouquet of yellow roses.

And, of course, Yuu just HAD to smile at him the moment he arrived.

You knew this was the sign of romance! This! This is where it's at!

But, you were also glad.

Because that boy looked like he could protect her.

Now you were speaking like a proud mother. Uh Oh.

"Riddle, do you ever just want to bash somebody's head in?"

"Of course not. Why would anybody do such a violent thing?"

"Yeah, I wonder too."

Maybe because you wanted to know when your romance was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's just a clear up,   
> Yuu's ability is basically a fertilizer x healer.  
> it takes a toll on her body depending on the scale, and so on.  
> anyways, Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting so lazy :'(


End file.
